erfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Shower
"Baby Shower" is the fifteenth episode of the second season of ER. It first aired on NBC on February 15, 1996. It was written by Belinda Casas Wells & Carol Flint and directed by Barnet Kellman. It has the ER staff handling several expecting mothers who are brought down to the ER when a sprinkler malfunction in the maternity ward occurs. Plot When the sprinklers in the maternity ward malfunctions, eight expecting mothers are brought down to the ER delivering nine healthy babies. Benton tries to bring a hopeless patient who tried to commit suicide. Doug visits his father. Jerry tries to convince everyone that NBA player Scottie Pippen showed up in the ER. NBC Description MAMA MIA!: When a water main breaks in the maternity ward, the ER is flooded with babies and expectant mothers. During the numerous deliveries that follow, Greene is shadowed by Hicks (CCH Pounder) and Boulet deals with a former crack addict who is now giving birth. Meanwhile, Lewis finalizes adopting Susie and Harper fears she may be pregnant. NBA star Scottie Pippen guests as himself. Short summary A sprinkler malfunction in the hospital's maternity ward sends some expectant pregnant mothers to the ER, including a 13-year-old girl, a mom with a history of drug addiction and a mom with breast cancer who delayed treatment in order to deliver a healthy baby. Harper treats a woman who claims that she was impregnated by aliens, but it's later revealed to be gas. She also tells Carter that she might be pregnant after missing her period, but she later finds out she is not pregnant after all. Carter is anxious bout his interview for his surgical internship at County, but ends up doing well. Meanwhile, Jerry tells everyone that he met NBA basketball player Scottie Pippen in the ER the day before, but nobody believes him even after Pippen himself shows up to the ER again. Pregnant nurse Conni Oligario works her last shift before going on maternity leave. She is later surprised by the staff with a baby shower at Doc Magoo's. Doug visits his dad, Ray at the Hotel Dupree to return the basketball tickets he got from him for his birthday. He finds Ray at the bar & learns that he owns the hotel. They start talking & play pool with each other. Quotes '''Dr. Doug Ross: '''I was gonna play along, Ray like mom and I always did, take your gifts you drop out of the blue but I decided no; I'm not gonna let you get away with it. So... You're not my father. A father is someone who was there. You never were. Trivia * In this episode, it is revealed Doug was born on a lake. * This is the last episode where Connie is still pregnant * This is the second episode where Ray Ross appears * Scottie Pippen guest stars in this episode Characters *Peter Benton *Doug Ross *Mark Greene *John Carter *Susan Lewis *Kerry Weaver *Jeanie Boulet *Carol Hathaway Category:Episodes Category:Season 2